


My Mother Is Dead

by alxmariejackles



Category: J'ai tué ma mère | I Killed My Mother (2009)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Fights, Homosexuality, Insults, M/M, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxmariejackles/pseuds/alxmariejackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an intro to the movie I Killed My Mother by Xavier Dolan. Some of the scenes have been edited or switched up for artist purposes only. You don't have to watch the movie to read the fic but I do highly recommend it because it is an amazing and deep film that everyone should watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Translation

My mother is dead. Well, not technically. She’s still breathing, walking, talking, being; but any idiot with a brain could acknowledge she’s not truly there anymore.

“Next time, take your bike. I can’t keep doing you favors,” she mumbled, yanking the steering wheel to veer the car in a sharp turn.

“Favors? It was your idea for me to come with you!” I snapped back. God, I am sick of her! Sick of her! Could she not remember coming into my room, informing me she had to take a trip to the market, _offering_ to take me to the video store. I asked her to do no such thing!

“How should I know you’d wank off for forty-five minutes? Your selfishness blows my mind!” her face showed no remorse, and she continued to drive like she didn't even fucking know what was coming out of her mouth at that moment! We continued to argue back and forth, probably making ourselves look like a pair of maniacs towards others, shouting at one another but too disgusted to make eye contact- much less even glance at each other. And when she told she was at the end of her rope, that I should go live with my father, I couldn't have agreed more.

“I knew you had Alzheimer’s, but I didn't know you were also so blind!” She gasped, her mouth agape as she smacked me across the face with her hand. The slap stung, and I held my hand against the hurt cheek. She didn't remember a thing. The cooking, the cleaning, my voluntary cleaning heaps of laundry, even just being a decent human being for the past few days didn't process in her brain. I've tried, and now, I’m done. I tugged the handle on the car door, yanking on it so violently I could have very well possibly ripped it clean of the paneling.

“What are you doing? Stop!” my mother shrieked, pulling the car over to the side of the road and slamming the brakes to a halt.

“Open the door,” I growled, my body still turned away from her.

“It’s open,” she sighed.

I wiggled the handle again, still giving way easily, indicting it was still in fact locked. Exasperated, I yell: “open the fucking door, it’s locked!”

She just sat there, sat there and fucking _laughed_. Unbelievable. I crawled over her, ignoring her shouts of protest as I reached over and slammed the button that would unlock the passenger door. Clambering back to my seat, I shoved the car door open, swinging my legs out.

“You’re just like your mother: fucking crazy!” I slam the door, cutting off her voice as she screamed ramblings of French at me. I stepped back from the car, giving her my middle finger as I backed away, eventually turning and sprinting off to somewhere I know I can be goddamn appreciated for once.

___________

“Antonin! Antonin!” I kept my voice low so not to wake his family, but I banged my knuckled harshly on the glass to the basement window. I crouched low to the ground, attempting to peer through the window into Antonin’s room, but it was pitch black inside the room as it was outside. He’s probably asleep, god knows what time it is. Just when I was about to give up, I heard some fumbling with the lock on the window, and a loud creak was emitted as it was heaved open. Antonin stood before me, peering at me with eyes heavy with sleepiness as his arm reached above his head to hold the small window open. His thick mop of brown hair was a mess, his grey t-shirt clung to him, forming to his chest muscles.

“Your mom again?” he grunted, bring his free hand up to rub his eye. I nodded tersely, leaning in close, wrapping my hands around the rusted black bars that ran vertical in front of the compact window.

“Meet me at the front door. Keep quiet, yea?” he whispered, winking one of his chocolate brown eyes. He eased the window shut and I brushed the dirt off my jeans as I stood, scampering around to the front of the house. Antonin stood in the front door’s threshold, leaning on the frame as his house’s entrance came into view. I tiptoed up the wooden steps and followed him through the hallway and then to the left. Antonin opened the white basement door and stepped aside to let me pass by, I smirked at the gesture, such a gentleman. I heard him click the door close behind him as I descended down the carpeted stairs. When we reached the landing, Antonin reached over to flick off the staircase light on the wall adjacent to us. I shucked off my jacket and hung it on his desk chair, the lone lamp currently responsible for illuminating the entire room only casted a soft glow, making Antonin’s features soften, and the corner of his mouth turned into an empathetic smile. I instantly felt the tension from the horrific fight I had just practiced with my mother start to fade. I only felt sadness.

I shook my head, “she’s loosing it.” Antonin stepped forward, cradling my hands into his big, warm ones.

“What about your dad, Hu?”

I sighed, “he’s a lost cause. He left because he couldn't handle a child.” Antonin bowed his head, which slowly bobbed up and down in mutual understanding. He turned around and led me over to his bed, sliding in and holding the cover up for me. I shoved myself against his side and he wrapped his arm around me, his fingers trailing up and down my bicep. I didn't deserve a mother, and she sure as hell didn't deserve a son.

___________

We should be able to kill ourselves in our heads, and then be reborn. To be able to talk, look at each other, be together. As if we never met before. That’d make it all so simple, wouldn't it? If mother and I were strangers, we could possibly get along. But she was my mother, as I was her son, but I don’t believe for a second she really wanted a child. She got married and had a kid because that’s what everyone expected of her. Well, that’s what everyone still expects of women. It’s bullshit. I didn't participate in dinner conversation with Antonin and his mom, I just sat there and played with my food.

“I’m off to New York tomorrow. Can’t wait,” Antonin’s mom chimed in, chewing thoughtfully on her steak. “Too bad you have to study to be financially independent, otherwise you could've come with me.”

“Bite me,” Antonin chuckled, casting a quick glance eat me before attending back to his food.

“And how’s Chantale lately, Hubert?” she adverted her gaze towards me. I looked up at her through my eyelashes, not saying a word. She knew me well enough to at least read between the lines on the expression upon my face.

“Is it that terrible? If it’s really bad at home, you can stay here on the weekends.” I continued to stare at her, Antonin’s eyes were started to furrow together. “But your mother loves you just the way you are? I mean, she loves you unconditionally. Doesn't she?” I blinked, and inwardly scoffed at her attempt to sympathize.

“Well then, dessert?” she chirped, throwing down her handkerchief onto the table. Her chair screeched against the hardwood floor as she pushed it back, accusing herself to the kitchen.

“Bipolarity, may I help you?” Antonin remarked, pointing at his head. He shook his head and took a sip of his wine. I used to be a consistently happy boy, I suppose mother really did change me over the years.

___________

“Well . . . thanks for the lift,” I smile at her.

“My pleasure sweetheart,” my mom smiled backed, looking at me with eyes as though she had never seen a thing in her life more precious. “Where are you guys going to paint?”

“At Anto’s Mother’s agency. We’re going to do some dripping like Jackson Pollock.”

She beamed, “I’m sure you two will do well. You’re both marvelous painters.”

“Mom . . . we talked a lot last night, didn't we?” I began, the events had been weighing on my mind all day. She nodded, humming to let me know we were both on the same page, even reaching out to brush my cheek with her purple gloved hand. “I just want . . .” I paused, trying to conjure up the words in some form of an explanation. “I was on speed. It’s just that speed makes you talk a lot, and I don’t know what I said. I don’t want you to think that . . .” and voice began to falter just as my thoughts began to run away from me yet again. It was kind’ve a sick, deranged situation. When you get a text from you father, whom ran away like a fearful child, saying he wanted to catch up, watch movies and eat popcorn like you used to, It gets your hopes up. Gives you faith in change for the better. Only to find your mother sitting on the couch, and no such promise fulfilled, to have your life ruined to be informed your being swept off to boarding school. She would've been the last face I would see for a long while, and her reason for going through the trouble of dropping my off at the transport bus was to ‘wave bye-bye’? Disgusting! I had even demanded: “what would you do if I died today?” her answer? _Nothing_. So I told her. I told her to take her fucking Alzheimer’s, revolting clothes, piggish table manners, ignorant suburbanite expressions, manipulation, and just shove it up her ass. I didn't need fuck all at that moment and I defiantly didn't need her. So I went to boarding school, took speed from some of the preppy’s ran all the way back home to mother dear, and god knows what had concurred after that. I was hoping mother could shed some light on that. I was concerned about accidentally spewing about my homosexuality, maybe even Antonin and I in my drug-induced frenzy. But all she did was smile, and looked at me with nothing but care and utter, blissful love.

“Have a nice day.”

Of course, how naive of me. To think for a second mother had room for change. I sighed and fumbled with my seat belt, opening the car door and stepping out onto the pavement.

Antonin stood in a completely blank room, covered in old, worn cloth and newspapers. Paint buckets were gathered in a pile at the center of the floor. Antonin turned towards me, wearing light wash ripped jeans and a brown Henley already speckled with dots of paint. I wore my basic painting clothes as well, a tight, white t-shirt and dark overalls. We immediately started dipping our thick brushes with paint, splattering it across the walls, as well as ourselves. Reds, blues, yellows, and vibrant magenta's coated the walls, and the empty room began to look like a real Jackson Pollock piece. My hands were coated in multiple layers of dried paint, and Anto’s clothes were lookin’ a bit like a color wheel themselves. I set down my paintbrush and huffed, running my hand through my hair. Anto had a mischievous look on his face, and before I could even react, he had me on my back laying across the newspapers scattering the floor. He laid next to me and we began heavily making out. Tongues and teeth clashed as we clawed at each other, the desperate attempts to grip one another was a matter of trying to rip off each other’s clothes or to just get closer, and closer. Antonin climbed on top of me and starting grinding his pelvis against mine, and this could not wait any longer. I pulled at the hem of his shirt and fortunately, he got the message. I pushed him off so he could work on his clothes as I could get off mine. I unhooked the straps to my overalls and I pulled my white t-shirt over my head as Antonin helped me with my pants. I squirmed out of my boxers just as Anto was flinging off his. My eyes were trained on the colorful splotches of paint that were littered across his bare flesh, I had a fair amount too. It made his pale skin unique, and different, and beautiful. He climbed back on top of me, trailing wet, opening mouthed kisses across my jaw and chest as I softly scraped my nails across his back. He stuck two fingers into his mouth, making a show of sucking on them as he eyed me, and gave me a playful wink. He shoved his fingers in, crawling on top of me to nip and tongue at my lips as he slowly fingered me. All of the sudden, he leaned back on the balls of his feet, only long enough to flip me over onto my stomach. I felt his presence loom back over me, and my hands gripped the newspaper below in a tighter grasp the more the pressure below increased. My two hands were balled full of newspaper, crinkling sounds mixed with Anto’s soft grunts as his thrusts increased in speed and velocity. A moan ripped through my throat at the pleasure, whether it be from my prostate or my mind no longer riddled with mother.

___________

I didn't lie to my teacher those few months ago. I never saw my father, and my mother really is dead. I guess I just truly was ashamed in my mum, I wanted to use my aunt’s profession for the class’ statistics on what parents to most, though I never connect with her either. Maybe I really had convinced myself my mom was dead. Despite my actions, always despite my actions, mother reared her ugly head straight through the door in the middle of class, screaming: “Do I fucking look dead? For Christ’s sake!” Glad to have provided my class a good snicker, but I was laughing. Nor was I guilty. I truly had told nothing but the honest-to-God truth: my mother is dead, and I was the one who killed her.


	2. French

Ma mère est morte. Eh bien, pas techniquement. Elle respire encore, marcher, parler, être; mais ne importe quel idiot avec un cerveau pourrait reconnaître qu'elle ne est pas vraiment plus là.

"La prochaine fois, prenez votre vélo. Je ne peux pas vous garder de faire des faveurs", marmonna-t-elle, arrachant le volant à virer la voiture dans un virage serré.

"Faveurs? Ce était votre idée pour moi de venir avec vous! "Je ai cassé le dos. Dieu, je suis malade d'elle! Malade d'elle! Pourrait-elle ne me souviens pas venir dans ma chambre, me informant qu'elle avait à faire un voyage au marché, _offrant_ à de me prendre au magasin de vidéo. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas faire une telle chose!

"Comment dois-je savoir que vous branler pour 45 minutes? Votre égoïsme souffle mon esprit!" Son visage montré aucun remords, et elle a continué à conduire comme elle n'a pas même pas foutu de savoir ce que sortait de sa bouche à ce moment! Nous avons continué de faire valoir avant et en arrière, probablement nous faire ressembler à une paire de fous envers les autres, criant à une autre, mais trop dégoûté de faire contact- oeil beaucoup moins même coup d'œil à l'autre. Et quand elle a dit qu'elle était à la fin de sa corde, que je devrais aller vivre avec mon père, je ne aurais pas pu plus d'accord. 

"Je savais que vous aviez la maladie d'Alzheimer, mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi si aveugle!" Elle haletait, bouche bée comme elle me frappa au visage avec sa main. La gifle piqué, et je ai tenu ma main sur la joue de mal. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. La cuisine, le nettoyage, mes tas de nettoyage volontaires de linge, même juste être un être humain décent pour ces derniers jours ne pas traiter dans son cerveau. Je ai essayé, et maintenant, je suis fait. Je tirai la poignée de la porte de la voiture, tirant sur elle si violemment que je aurais pu très bien éventuellement déchiré propre de l'habillage. 

"Que faites-vous? Stop!" Ma mère criait, tirant la voiture sur le côté de la route et claquer les freins à une halte. 

"Ouvrez la porte," grognai-je, mon corps encore se détourna d'elle. 

"Ce est ouvert", soupirait-elle. 

Je ai remué la poignée à nouveau, donnant encore du chemin facilement, accusation qu'il était encore en fait verrouillé. Exaspéré, je crie: "ouvre cette putain de porte, il est verrouillé!" 

Elle juste assis là, il se assit et fucking _rien_. Incroyable. Je ai rampé sur elle, ignorant ses cris de protestation que je ai atteint encore et claqué le bouton qui déverrouille la porte du passager. Grimper retourner à mon siège, je ai poussé la porte ouverte de la voiture, balançant mes jambes.

"Vous êtes juste comme votre mère: putain fou!" Je claquer la porte, coupant sa voix comme elle a crié divagations de français à moi. Je reculai de la voiture, en lui donnant mon majeur que je reculai, éventuellement tourner et le sprint hors d'un endroit où je sais que je peux être Goddamn apprécié pour une fois. 

______________ _

__"Antonin! Antonin!" Je ai gardé ma voix basse pour ne pas réveiller sa famille, mais je cogné durement poings sur la vitre à la fenêtre de sous-sol. Je me accroupis au ras du sol, tentant par la fenêtre dans la chambre de Antonin to peer, mais il faisait noir à l'intérieur de la chambre comme il était à l'extérieur. Il est probablement endormi, dieu sait quelle heure il est. Juste au moment où je étais sur le point d'abandonner, je ai entendu des tâtonnements avec le verrou de la fenêtre, et un craquement fort a été émis comme il a été poussa ouverte. Antonin se tenait devant moi, me regardant avec des yeux lourds de sommeil que son bras atteint-dessus de sa tête pour tenir la petite fenêtre ouverte. Son épaisse tignasse brune a été un gâchis, son t-shirt gris se accrochait à lui, formant à ses muscles de la poitrine._ _

__"Ta mère à nouveau?" At-il grogna, mettre sa main libre jusqu'à frotter l'œil. Je acquiesçai laconiquement, se penchant en étroite, enroulant mes mains autour des barres noires rouillées qui couraient verticale devant la fenêtre compact._ _

__"Rendez-vous à la porte d'entrée. Taire, oui?" Murmura-t-en clignant de l'un de ses yeux brun chocolat. Il a facilité la fenêtre fermée et je brossé la saleté mes jeans que je me tenais, trottiner autour à l'avant de la maison. Antonin se tenait dans le seuil de la porte d'entrée, en se appuyant sur le cadre que l'entrée de sa maison est en vue. Je pointe des pieds les marches en bois et le suivi dans le couloir, puis vers la gauche. Antonin a ouvert la porte du sous-sol blanc et se effaça pour me laisser passer par, je souriais au geste, un gentleman. Je l'ai entendu cliquez sur le porte se refermer derrière lui comme je suis descendu en bas des escaliers de moquette. Quand nous avons atteint le palier, Antonin a atteint plus de feuilleter éteindre la lumière de l'escalier sur le mur à côté de nous. Je écaillées enlever ma veste et accroché sur sa chaise de bureau, la lampe solitaire actuellement responsable pour éclairer toute la pièce seulement coulé une lueur douce, rendant les caractéristiques d'Antonin adoucissent, et le coin de sa bouche se est transformé en un sourire empathique. Je ai immédiatement senti la tension de la lutte terrible que je venais pratiqué avec ma mère commence à se estomper. Je ne sentais la tristesse._ _

__Je secouais la tête, "elle a perdre." Antonin se avança, berçant mes mains dans ses grands, ceux chaudes._ _

__"Qu'en est-il votre père, Hu?"_ _

__Je ai soupiré, "il est une cause perdue. Il a quitté parce qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer un enfant." Antonin baissa la tête, qui balançait lentement de haut en bas dans la compréhension mutuelle. Il se retourna et me conduisit vers son lit, faisant glisser et en tenant le couvercle pour moi. Je me suis poussé contre son camp et il enroula ses bras autour de moi, ses doigts de fuite de haut en bas mon biceps. Je ne méritais pas une mère, et elle sûr que l'enfer ne méritais pas un fils._ _

______________ _

__Nous devrions être capables de nous tuer dans nos têtes, puis renaître. Pour être en mesure de parler, de regarder l'autre, être ensemble. Comme si nous ne avons jamais rencontré auparavant. Ce serait rendre si simple, ne est-ce pas? Si la mère et moi étions des étrangers, nous pourrions peut-être nous entendre. Mais elle était ma mère, que je étais son fils, mais je ne crois pas une seconde, elle voulait vraiment un enfant. Elle se est mariée et a eu un enfant parce que ce est ce que tout le monde attend d'elle. Eh bien, ce est ce que tout le monde attend toujours des femmes. Ce est des conneries. Je ne ai pas participé à dîner conversation avec Antonin et sa mère, je me suis assis là et a joué avec ma nourriture._ _

__"Je pars pour New York demain. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre," la mère de Antonin chorus, mâcher pensif sur son steak. "Dommage que vous avez à étudier pour être financièrement indépendante, sinon vous auriez pu venir avec moi."_ _

__"Bite Me" Antonin rit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil me manger avant d'assister à nouveau à sa nourriture._ _

__"Et comment est Chantale dernièrement, Hubert?" Elle fait allusion son regard vers moi. Je ai regardé elle à travers mes cils, sans dire un mot. Elle me connaissait assez bien pour au moins lire entre les lignes sur l'expression sur mon visage._ _

__"Est-ce que terrible? Si ce est vraiment mal à la maison, vous pouvez rester ici le week-end." Je ai continué à la regarder, les yeux de Antonin ont commencé à sillonner ensemble. "Mais votre mère vous aime comme vous êtes? Je veux dire, elle vous aime inconditionnellement. T-elle pas?" Je clignai, et vers l'intérieur bafoué sa tentative de sympathiser._ _

__"Eh bien, dessert?" Gazouillait-elle, jetant son mouchoir sur la table. Hurla sa chaise contre le plancher de bois franc, comme elle l'a repoussé, se accusant à la cuisine._ _

__"Bipolarité, puis-je vous aider?" Antonin remarquer, pointant sa tête. Il secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de son vin. Je avais l'habitude d'être un garçon toujours heureux, je suppose mère ne m'a vraiment changer au fil des ans._ _

______________ _

__"Eh bien. . . merci pour l'ascenseur," Je lui sourire._ _

__"Mon plaisir amoureux," ma mère sourit soutenu, en me regardant avec des yeux comme si elle ne avait jamais vu une chose dans sa vie plus précieuse. "Où êtes-vous les gars allez peindre?"_ _

__"A l'agence de la mère de Anto. Nous allons faire quelques gouttes comme Jackson Pollock."_ _

__Elle rayonnait: "Je suis sûr que vous ferez bien deux. Vous êtes tous les deux peintres merveilleux."_ _

__"Maman. . . nous avons beaucoup parlé la nuit dernière, ne avons-nous?" je ai commencé, les événements avaient été pèsent sur mon esprit toute la journée. Elle hocha la tête, en fredonnant pour me faire savoir que nous étions tous les deux sur la même page, même atteindre les brosser ma joue avec sa main gantée violet. "Je veux juste. . . "Je me arrêtai, en essayant d'évoquer les mots sous une forme d'une explication. "Je étais sur la vitesse. Ce est juste que la vitesse fait vous parlez beaucoup, et je ne sais pas ce que je disais. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que. . . "Et la voix a commencé à vaciller tout comme mes pensées ont commencé à courir loin de moi encore une fois. Ce était kind've, une situation dérangé malade. Lorsque vous obtenez un texte de ton père, qui se est enfui comme un enfant craintif, disant qu'il voulait rattraper, regarder des films et manger du maïs soufflé comme vous l'habitude, Il obtient vos espoirs. Vous donne la foi dans le changement pour le mieux. Seulement pour trouver votre mère assise sur le canapé, et aucune promesse réalisée, d'avoir ruiné votre vie d'être informé de votre étant balayé à l'école d'embarquement. Elle aurait été le dernier visage que je voyais depuis longtemps, et sa raison de passer par la peine de décrocher mon arrêt du bus de transport était de 'vague bye-bye'? Dégoûtant! Je ne avais même demandé: "que feriez-vous si je mourais aujourd'hui?" Sa réponse? _Rien i >. Alors je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit de prendre son putain de maladie d'Alzheimer, révoltant vêtements, manières de table, piggish expressions banlieusardes ignorants, la manipulation, et juste le pousser dans le cul. Je ne ai pas besoin de baise tout à ce moment-là et je ne ai pas besoin d'elle un air de défi. Alors je suis allé à l'école d'embarquement, pris de vitesse de certains des preppy de couru tout le chemin du retour à la mère chérie, et Dieu sait ce qui avait concouru après. Je espérais mère pourrait nous éclairer sur ce point. Je étais inquiet au sujet de mon crachant accidentellement l'homosexualité, peut-être même Antonin et moi dans ma frénésie induite par le médicament. Mais elle n'a fait sourire, et me regarda avec rien, mais les soins et absolu, l'amour heureux.__ _

___"Bonne journée."_ _ _

___Bien sûr, la naïveté de moi. Pour penser une seconde mère avait place pour le changement. Je ai soupiré et tâtonné avec ma ceinture de sécurité, l'ouverture de la porte de la voiture et de sortir sur le trottoir._ _ _

___Antonin se tenait dans une salle complètement vide, couvert de vieux, tissu et journaux usé. Seaux de peinture ont été rassemblés dans une pile au centre de la chaussée. Antonin se tourna vers moi, portant lavage léger jeans déchirés et un brun Henley déjà parsemée de points de peinture. Je portais mes vêtements de peinture de base ainsi, a, t-shirt blanc serré et salopettes sombres. Nous avons immédiatement commencé plongeant nos brosses épaisses avec de la peinture, éclaboussant il à travers les murs, ainsi que nous-mêmes. Rouges, bleus, jaunes et magenta dynamiques de recouverts les murs et la salle vide ont commencé à ressembler à un vrai morceau de Jackson Pollock. Mes mains étaient recouvertes de plusieurs couches de peinture séchée, et les vêtements de Anto ont été lookin un peu comme eux une roue de couleur. Je posai mon pinceau et soufflai, passer ma main dans mes cheveux. Anto eu un regard malicieux sur son visage, et avant que je ne pouvais même réagir, il m'a eu sur mon dos, portant à travers les journaux de diffusion au sol. Il a posé à côté de moi et nous avons commencé très établissant. Tongues et les dents sont affrontés comme nous griffait l'autre, les tentatives désespérées pour saisir une autre était une question d'essayer d'arracher les vêtements de l'autre ou simplement se rapprocher, et plus proche. Antonin a grimpé au-dessus de moi et à partir de broyage son bassin contre le mien, et cela ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Je ai tiré à l'ourlet de sa chemise et, heureusement, il reçu le message. Je l'ai poussé hors de sorte qu'il ne pouvait travailler sur ses vêtements que je ai pu descendre la mienne. Je ai décroché les sangles pour ma combinaison et je ai tiré mon t-shirt blanc sur ma tête comme Antonin m'a aidé avec mon pantalon. Je tortille de mes boxeurs comme Anto a été jetant hors de son. Mes yeux ont été formés sur les taches colorées de peinture qui étaient jonchées sur sa chair nue, je avais trop une bonne quantité. Il a fait sa peau pâle unique et différent, et belle. Il remonta sur le dessus de moi, de fuite humide, ouverture baisers à bouche dans ma mâchoire et la poitrine comme je doucement gratté mes ongles sur son dos. Il a collé deux doigts dans sa bouche, ce qui rend un spectacle de sucer sur eux comme il me regarda, et m'a donné un clin d'oeil ludique. Il fourra ses doigts dans, rampant sur moi pour étouffer et de la langue à mes lèvres comme il me doigter lentement. Tout d'un coup, il se pencha en arrière sur les boules de ses pieds, juste assez longtemps pour me retourner plus sur mon estomac. Je ai senti sa présence à tisser retour sur moi, et mes mains serraient le journal ci-dessous dans un serré saisir plus la pression en dessous augmenté. Mes deux mains étaient en boule pleine de journal, plissant sons mélangés avec des grognements doux de Anto que ses axes ont augmenté la vitesse et de la vitesse. Un gémissement arraché par ma gorge à le plaisir, que ce soit de ma prostate ou mon esprit ne est plus criblé de mère._ _ _

_______________ _ _

___Je ne ai pas menti à mon professeur, il ya ces quelques mois. Je ne ai jamais vu mon père, et ma mère est vraiment mort. Je suppose que je étais juste vraiment honte de ma mère, je voulais utiliser la profession de ma tante pour les statistiques de la classe sur ce que les parents de la plupart, si je ne ai jamais connecte avec elle non plus. Peut-être que je avais me suis convaincu que ma mère était morte. En dépit de mes actions, toujours en dépit de mes actions, la mère a élevé sa tête laide tout droit à travers la porte dans le milieu de la classe, en criant: "je ai l'air putain morts? Pour l'amour du Christ! "Heureux d'avoir fourni ma classe un bon ricanement, mais je riais. Ni moi était coupable. Je avais vraiment rien que la vérité honnête à Dieu dit: ma mère est morte, et je étais celui qui l'a tuée._ _ _


End file.
